Vida de Ruiva
by Lia Lupin
Summary: A vida de Lily Evans narrada por ela mesma. [Resumo idota, mais tenho certeza que a fic é melhor :D]
1. Aquele do banheiro assassino

a href"http://imageshack.us" img src"http://img529.imageshack.us/img529/2961/vdrcap1ku1.png" border"0" alt"Image Hosted by ImageShack.us" / /a 

-----------

- Hum... – murmurei me remexendo na cama ao sentir uma súbita coceira no meu pé esquerdo.

Novamente senti a droga da coceira no meu pé. Putaquelámerda!Será eu posso dormir em paz? Ô.ô

Virei para o outro lado, encolhendo meus pés para junto do meu corpo. Então ouvi risinhos abafados.

Morgana e Lene... Já era de se esperar..

Suspirei. Elas não me deixariam dormir i mesmo /i .

- Merda... – murmurei antes de me levantar e olhar para as duas com meu olhar 'rabo córneo hungrano'.

Então, as duas explodiram em gargalhada.

E gargalhando da minha cara ainda por cima!Eu, por um mínimo acaso, tenho cara de palhaça?Ora... Mais elas vão ver só, ou eu não me chamo Lily Evans!

Fui para o banheiro de cabeça erguida, ignorando aquelas duas ingratas!Poxa vida, como é que elas podem rir assim da minha cara?A minha linda e doce face que é tão bela ao acord...

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! – gritei ao me olhar no espelho. Mais eu gritei, e gritei mesmo!Até minha garganta doer. E acho que até o pessoal lá da china ouviu.. Ô.ô

Você queria o que?Que eu pulasse, dançasse, risse, e sei-lá-mais-o-que, pela minha cara estar branca e com um nariz horrendo e avermelhado, e a boca toda borrada de um batom vermelho-perua?

"Ahhhh, é hoje que eu mato alguém!"

- Morgana Tunner e Marlene McKinnon! - eu disse indignada, nervosa demais para gritar... Oh vida, oh vida.. – É hoje que vocês morrem...

Morgana e Lene apareceram na porta do banheiro rindo ainda mais do meu estado de crise palhasística (Ok, isso existe? Ô.ô bom, se não existe...eu acabei de inventar!)

- Lily... - disse Morgana parando de rir um pouco. Ufa, até que enfim uma das duas parou de rir da minha cara, olhei para Marlene e ela riu mais ainda. Eu já comentei que a Lene é uma idiota? ( ¬¬' ). Bom, pelo menos a Morgana tem ainda algum respeito por mim, eu ach...

- ...Você está uma graça de palhacinha! – completou a filha duma mãe, rindo mais ainda da minha cara. Mudei de pensamento, eu já comentei que a Morg e a Lene são umas idiotas? Ô.ô

- Filhas da mãe...! – murmurei rouca e irritada batendo a porta do banheiro na cara das duas.

Me despi e me olhei no espelho para contemplar novamente meu lindo e novo i visual /i . E a droga do meu cabelo ainda não contribui em nada sendo vermelho-laranja. Humpf!

Bufei irritada, e liguei o chuveiro, a água quente me fazendo relaxar. E logo senti a tinta saindo da minha face. Ahh, sorte delas que aquela tinta era trouxa e saia!

Fiquei meia hora em baixo do chuveiro tentando esquecer o pequeno acidente (melhor pensar assim) da minha i maravilhosa /i segunda feira... Eu já te contei como amo segunda feira? É o melhor dia da semana... -.-'

Droga!Droga!Droga!Espuma no olho nããããão!

Dei um passo a frente para apanhar a toalha e foi aí que senti algo escorregadio no meu pé antes de cair de bunda no chão.

- Ai... – resmunguei de dor, com os olhos marejados.

Tentei me levantar, mais cai de novo.

Bufando, me apoiei na beiradinha do box e consegui levantar! \õ/

Yeah!Yeah! Eu sou demais!Aham, aham, aham!

Sangue...Foi o que meus olhos captaram quando olhei para baizo.

Oh Merlin!Eu estou sangrando! Ô.Ô

Só há duas explicação para isso, ou eu estou mestruada ou eu estou MORRENDO!

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, eu vou morrer!Eu vou morrer! Eu NÃO posso morrer! T.T

Pausa explicativa da Lily: Uhum gente, eu só estou assim, err, desesperada porque eu não posso estar mestruada, ok?Só para você saber eu conto os dias em que eu vou mestruar e é só dia 10 desse mês!Hã!...orgulhosa. Err, que dia é hoje por falar nisso?Ehehe. sorri amarelo (N/A: dia 10 sua anta ruiva) Anta ruiva uma ova!Você também é ruiva! Ôô (N/A: Sou ruiva, mais não anta sorri) Hum, mesma coisa! Di-i-a 10? arregala os olhos e sorri sem graça Err, bem...então vamos voltar a fic? (NA: revira os olhos)

Ok, eu decididamente NÃO vou morrer!Ignorem essa crise acima... XD

Desliguei a ducha, peguei a toalha e sai do Box cambaleando e esbarrando em todos os móveis indo vestir meu uniforme com toda a pressa possível, e colocando o absorvente logicamente.

Sai do banheiro, calcei os sapatos, peguei a mochila, dei uma última olhada no relógio e sai do dormitório respirando fundo.

Amaldiçoei aquele maldito banheiro e desci as escadas correndo, sabendo que Morgana e Marlene estariam me esperando no Salão Principal.

Entrei no salão Principal completamente afobada, sabendo que se Binns não estivesse mais na mesa dos Professores eu teria que enfiar uma torrada na boca e engolir o suco de abóbora inteiro e sem respirar (como sempre ¬¬' ).

Bom, se até hoje eu não sabia que era um imã para atrair olhares tão de repente, imagine como eu fiquei? Ô.Ô

Vermelha feito um tomate!Não, não, pior, muito pior!Fiquei igual a um pimentão azedo (Eca!)!Ahh tem vezes que odeio ser ruiva! T.T

Pausa explicativa da Lily: Bom, ehe, acho que cabelos desarrumados, a mochila caindo das costas, meio sobretudo vestido e cara de sono não é lá uma bela imagem... (N/A: Mais esse é o lado bom de ser ruiva!Nós podemos ficar com aquele cabelo sem pentear, contanto que ele seja liso , que não ficamos feias. Podemos ficar com a maior cara de sono, que não ficamos feias!Bom, a não ser é claro que você tenha nascido feia XP ) Tem razão Lia!Ruivas são demais...sorri energeticamente (N/A: Sim, são, quando não estão de TPM, estressada, fazendo sua leitura diária e etc, etc, etc.) Estraga prazeres... ¬¬'

- Ahamaham. – eu fiz tentando desviar o olhar para qualquer coisa que não estivesse me encarando. Até Dumbledore estava sorrindo para mim!Ou seja, i rindo /i de MIM!

Eu estou começando a achar que meu nome deveria ser Bozo fêmea. Hã. Ô.ô

Andei até a mesa da grifinória tentando ignorar o olhar de riso que Morgana e Lene lançavam para mim.

Iria sentar no mínimo espaço de banco entre as duas quando elas fecharam o espaço me deixando com a maior cara de tacho enquanto as duas riam mais AINDA de mim.

Eu estava quase chorando da minha desgraça quando...

Pausa explicativa da Lily: Se você não acha uma desgraça acordar com cócegas (N/A: No pé ainda por cima!Hã), ficar rouca, se der conta de que de um dia para o outro você se tornou A palhaça ,cair espuma no seus olhos, cair de bunda no chão e QUASE, veja bem, QUASE ficar aleijada, além de se vestir com pressa e ser o alvo de olhares de todo o salão comunal, e isso tudo em UM dia! (N/A: Bom, ser alvo de todos os olhares do são não seria nada mal heim, você seria popular!) Sem graça ¬¬' ...está me chamando de impopular? (N/A: Num falei nada finge-se de desentendida) ...

...Potter pareceu sentir pena de mim e disse me apontando para o único lugar vazio da mesa:

- Você pode sentar aqui, Lil..

Ótimo, piedade do Potter...Era tudo o que eu mais precisava...

Pausa explicativa da Lily: Percebam a ironia da frase... ÔÔ

Resmunguei. Mais vamos pensar pelo lado bom, que tal?Pelo menos eu vou sentar, quietinha e tranqüila (eu acho, né...), para tomar meu delicioso suco de abóbora essencial para a minha segunda-feira começar bem (Mentiiiira, a primeira aula é História da Magia, querendo ou não, segunda-feira nunca vai começar bem para mim ¬¬' ).

Sentei muito a contragosto ao lado de Potter que deu um sorrisinho para Black, que estava ao lado de Lene e de frente a Potter.

Peguei minha torrada e olhei para a onde estava a minha suculenta e deliciosa geléia de abóbora (é... eu sou fissurada por abóbora, se não deu para perceber..ehe.).

Me inclinei para pegar o pote, que estava longe de mim do lado oposto onde eu estava (ou seja, ao lado de Potter).

- Potter, - chamei. – me passa a geléia?

- Por.. – ele disse sorrindo para mim, como se quisesse ensinar a uma criança de dois anos a pedir algo.

-...Favor. – completei entediada estendendo a mão para ele me passar o pote. – Agora, me da!

- Nãnãninãnão. – fez ele piscando marotamente para Sirius e Remus. – Só se me der um beijinho. – completou fazendo biquinho.

Eca!Beijar o Potter?O Potter trasgo?O Potter lesado?O Potter arrogante?O Potter idiota?O Potter irritante?O Potter ...(CHEGA!Deu para entender, não?!)...

De jeito nenhum!Vá de retro!

- Deus que me livre! – disse indignada fazendo sinal da cruz e fazendo com que Lene, Morgana, Sirius, Remus e Pedro gargalhassem.

- Ah, Lil... – ele começou fazendo carinha de coitado. Coitado!

- Evans. – corrigi emburrada olhando fixamente para o pote em suas mãos.

- Ok, Evans! – se corrigiu ele revirando os olhos. – Quer olhar para mim enquanto eu falo? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Não. – respondi simplesmente, decidida a ignorar aquele ser que adora me irritar e que se chama James Potter.

- Não? – repetiu ele com uma cara indignada (que ficou muito fofa por sinal). – Então, - ele balançou o pote. – diga adeus a sua preciosa geléinha. – riu.

ELE também riu da minha cara!Ai Merlin, hoje não é meu dia...

- Potter. – sibilei. – Me dá a minha geléia A-G-O-R-A. – soletrei entre dentes.

- Ãããh, - ele fingiu pensar. – Não?!

Todos riram, menos eu, lógico. Hã.

- Sim?!

- Não.

- Sim.

- Não.

- SIM!

- Não.

- SIM!E ME DEVOLVE ESSA GELÉIA AGORA JAMES POTTER! – berrei ficando de pé e cruzando os braços irritada.

Silencio.

Olhei ao meu redor, e de novo, todos me encaravam como se eu fosse louca. Ótimo, agora meu apelido vai ser Louca - Evans.

- Bom Sr. Potter, - disse Dumbledore encarando eu e Potter, e eu podia jurar que ele estava se divertindo com a minha desgraça. – eu acho que já pode devolver a geléia que a srta. Evans tanto deseja, não?!

- Claro, professor. – riu Potter me entregando a geléia que eu puxei da mão dele com força e sentei com certa brutalidade no banco, morrendo de vergonha.

E todos do salão se puderam a gargalhar da minha cara.

Ahá!Já devem ter imaginado como eu fiquei não?Pior que um tomate.

De vagar passei a geléia na torrada e fui pegar a jarra de suco (de abóbora).

- Ei! – disse Potter segurando minha mão e me impedindo de pegar o suco. – Eu pego para você ruivinha... – completou me estendendo a jarra.

- Evans... – corrigi tomando a jarra da mão dele, que riu.

- Lily. – disse Morgana risonha. – Você sabia que James te ama?

Olhei para Potter, e vi que ele corou um pouco (Fofo! ÔÔ ) mais mesmo assim não deixou de sorrir.

- Hum... – fiz como se não estivesse nem aí... (E não estava mesmo XD ) – Como se fosse verdade...

- Mais é! – disse Remus. – É Lily para cá, Lily para lá.

- Ta bom... – fingi concordar, tava na cara que era mentira (ou não?! Ô.Ô ).

- Sério Li's! – disse Sirius abraçando Lene pelos ombros. – Eu nunca vi o James tão apaixonado.

Será que é porque ele nunca ficou?Dãaa!Como se eu fosse cair nessa..

E porque é que o Potter não ta fazendo nada?

Olhei para ele. Ele estava olhando para o teto e estava vermelho, nem tanto quanto eu, mais estava.

- Pois é, Lily.. – foi a vez de Marlene dizer. – Dá uma chance ao coitado..Ele é apaixonado por você!

O que ser isso?Um complô contra Lily Evans?

Bufei.

Impressão minha ou meus amigos querem me juntar com o Potter? ÔÔ

Larguei a torrada no prato e beberiquei um gole do suco antes de colocar a mochila nos ombros e dizer:

- Encontro vocês na aula.

E sai, sentindo o olhar de James cravado em minhas costas.

Oh vida cruel...Porque é que os 'inimigos' tem que ser tão gatos?!

Aham..Quer dizer, porque é que os professores sempre adoram estragar nossas segundas feiras com as aulas mais chatas do mundo? Ôô

Bom, aqui estou, caminhando em direção a minha morte..História da Magia, lá vou eu.

--------------------------------------------------------


	2. Aquele do dormitório errado

a href"http://imageshack.us" img src"http://img148.imageshack.us/img148/2144/vdrcap2wj9.png" border"0" alt"Image Hosted by ImageShack.us" / /a 

Obs.: Antes de tudo, só estou avisando que esse capitulo contém alguns palavrões e cenas de violência. Lily: Ta bom, pensa quer enganar quem heim, Lia?Cenas de violência, faça-me rir, né...Isso ta mais para o lado cômico de uma briga entre palhaços de circo Er...Bem...Que tal irmos ao capitulo agora? xD

capitulo sujeito á alterações

------------------

Ótimo!Ótimo!Ótimo!Como eu amo História da Magia, como eu amo ter crises histéricas, como eu amo o Potter...

Pausa ,que não tem nada de explicativa, da Lily: Estou sendo irônica, se alguns ainda não perceberam ¬¬' ...

...Como eu amo segundas feiras!

Me diz porque, porque os professores não colaboram comigo?Eu estou prestes a entrar em depressão pós crise histérica e ainda levo uma detenção!DETENÇÃO!

Pausa ,que não tem nada de explicativa, da Lily: Tudo bem, todos levam detenção, mais isso não vem ao caso agora, vem?

Insanos, isso sim!Eles só podem ser insanos!

Hoje, EU, Lily Evans me dei mal só porque resolvi puxar um pouco o saco do professor Binns Ahá, mentes maldosas não pensem besteira, para me livrar da detenção que eu pegaria por i mais uma vez /i esquecer de trazer os 15 mil metros de pergaminho Ok, eram só 3 metros ¬¬'.

Mais a sacanagem é que você vai lá, toda bonitinha e puxa-saco, com o maior sorriso no rosto sem más intenções... aham sei. e diz: 'Bom dia Professor!" e ele apenas te lança um olhar cortante por você ser a única que está em pé na sala, ou dá um sorrisinho mais falso que o seu.

E O PIOR É QUE SÓ FOI UM MÍSERO 'BOM DIA!'. Caramba!Imagine se eu resolvesse elogiar a cor da roupa dele? Aháhá, eu pegaria muito pesado, já que ele é um fantasma.

Irritada, peguei um suco de abóbora em caixinha pois é, novidade na Dedos de Mel ;D no bolso interno do meu casaco que foi carinhosamente apelidado de 'esconderijo secreto de doces que acalmam a fera interior da Lily' por Morgana, Stefany e Lene.

- Oi Lily. – disse Stefany, me parando no corredor. – Como foi seu dia?

i 

Olhei para ela lentamente, como se absorvesse o que ela dizia.

- Você quer saber como foi meu dia? – gritei tacando o suco no chão com força. - QUER MESMO SABER?!

- Er... – fez Stefany recuando. – Sabe, eu acho que ouvi alguém me chamando.. – e saiu correndo.

/i 

É...Mais não foi isso que eu fiz...

Olhei para ela e sorri forçada.

- Sua sorte é que eu não desconto minha raiva em inocentes.

Saí dali antes que eu cometesse uma loucura.

Você deve estar achando que eu me estresso fácil demais...Mais é porque não é VOCÊ que está no meu lugar!

Virei o corredor.

i Crachs /i 

Olhei para trás.

Ahh não...Minha mochila NOVINHA rasgada!

Abaixei para catar minhas coisas.

Ok respira. Um, dois, três. "Lembre-se do que seu psicólogo disse Lily..N-a-d-a de gritos, nada de gritos, nada de gritos..."

- LILY! - berrou alguém pulando nas minhas costas e me derrubando completamente no chão.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - gritei assustada. - Marlene Mckinnon, desce já das minhas costas...! - murmurei com a voz abafada por um livro. que eu fiz questão de cair em cima Ô.ô

Morgana riu.

- Montinho na Lily! - ouvi ela dizer, antes de ser completamente esmagada por...três pessoas?

Peraí...três?Vamos raciocinar, a primeira seria a Lene, a segunda Morgana e a terceira seria...

- Stefany! - berrei com a voz sufocada. - Sai de cima!

Ela riu.

- Nããão Lily!Você está muito mal humorada hoje.

- É sério...Eu vou..morrer... - murmurei já com falta de ar.

Morgana pareceu ter pena de mim e teve a caridade de sair de cima...

...e pular com tudo em cima de mim de novo.

Eu juro que quando eu sair daqui de baixo eu quebro essas três..

Ou eu não me chamo ruivinha.

E não me chamo mesmo. :S

---------------------------------------------

Aqui estou eu, cumprindo meus deveres de monitora como toda boa aluna deve fazer, atenta e ligada, pronta para pegar alunos se agarrando por aí..

Ah, corta essa!A quem estou tentando enganar?A você é que não é..

Vamos encarar a realidade. Eu estou aqui, morrendo de sono, com essa merda de luz perto do rosto, quase me cegando, e completamente desligada a qualquer coisa que não seja o caminho para o dormitório.

Dane-se os alunos hoje!Podem se agarrar á vontade, não ligo, sério!

Ok, será que pra você acreditar eu teria que colocar um enorme cartaz pregado no Salão Principal e escrito: "Agarrem-se a vontade!Lily Evans liberou geral!Dormitórios, estufas, armários. Sintam-se em casa."

Ah, vai a merda!Eu não tenho que explicar nada!Você não sabe nem como foi meu dia hoje!Você nem imagina!

Pausa explicativa da Lily: (N/A: Vamos lá Lily, conte a eles..Ou se você preferir, eu mesma conto.sorriso maléfico) Eu odeio você .aponta para a autora

Muito bem, vocês querem saber como foi a minha segunda feira, não?

Então, vamos lá... E só espero que você não ria da desgraça alheia.

Não é nada engraçado sabia?

Ok, é engraçado!É MUITO engraçado quando não é comigo. ¬¬'

i Flashback:

- Bom dia Professor! - sorri forçadamente, entrando na classe e me sentando ao lado de Lene, Morgana e Stefany, na penúltima fileira.

- Atrazada, Evans. - Binns disse com a voz arrastada, retirando os olhos do livro. - Menos 15 pontos para a Grifinória. Então como eu dizia antes da Srta Evans atrapalhar, - Eryck e Dorcas Willians me olharam feio. - a revolução dos duendes...

- Ah, vai comer bosta de trestário vai, seu velho caduco. - resmunguei fazendo as meninas rirem.

Abri meu livro, irritada.

- Lily.. - Lene me chamou.

- Que é? - retruquei irritada.

Ela sorriu cinicamente.

- Nada, passa o sal. - olhei para ela como se ela fosse louca. - Falando sério agora, pode passar uma pena açucarada.

Neguei em um aceno de cabeça, cruzando os braços sobre meu ombro, para proteger meu 'bolso postiço guarda-doces da Lil'.

- Vaii, sua gulosa!É só uma! - sussurou ela tentando roubar uma de dentro do meu bolso.

Gulosa?!Gulosa é a mãe!Só porque eu me abasteço de doces não quer dizer que eu seja gulosa!

Ok...talvez um pouquinho..

- MARLENE!Pára! - disse me levantando irritada.

Oh-oh, o que é isso o que estou sentindo?Err..bem, nas intimidades?

Oh Merlin!Não acredito!Não pode ser.

- Evans! - disse o professor parando a sua leitura. - O que há com você hoje!?

- Er...Nada..Professor. - murmurei, corando. - Será que eu posso...ir ao banheiro? - terminei corando.

Ele me encarou.

- Para...?

Olhei suplicante para Lene, Morgana e Stefany.

- Bom, coisas i pessoais /i .. - disse sorrindo forçada.

- Bom, se não há nenhum motivo especial, Evans. Creio que você podera tratar dos seus assuntos 'pessoais' depois da aula.

- NÃO!Quer dizer, não dá..

- Sente-se Evans. - ordenou o professor.

Ah quer saber. Foda-se. Eu não vou ficar aqui esperando a 'coisa' descer completamente.

Peguei meu material e sai correndo da classe, mais ainda pude ouvir um:

- VOLTE JÁ EVANS! ..DETENÇÃO!

Fim do Flachback /i 

Entrei na torre da Grifinória quase dormindo em pé, fui em direção ao dormitório com os olhos fechados.

Há, eu confio no meu taco!Porque eu abriria os meus lindos e cansados olhos para enchergar o que eu já conheço a anos!

Eu sei de cor e salteado onde fica meu dormitório!Muah.

Entrei no dormitório, que estava completamente escuro, e me joguei na primeira cama a direita.

Tudo bem, desde quando a minha cama é tão quentinha e cheirosa assim?

Senti alguma coisa encostar em mim. Ok, o que exatamente é essa 'coisa quente' ao meu lado?

A "coisa" se mexeu resmungando meu nome.

Me encolhi, quase caindo pra fora da cama.

- AHH! - berrei levantando da cama desesperada. - Um alien em Hogwarts!Salve-se quem puder!

- Lily?! - ouvi alguém dizer com voz de sono. - É você..?

E por Merlin, é a voz do Potter!

Alguém, que eu devo agradecer profundamente(ou talvez não) ligou a luz.

E...Put#¨&¨!Eu entrei no quarto dos Marotos!

E pior!"a coisa" que eu deitei PRATICAMENTE em cima!Era o Potter!O POTTER!

- O que você, Lily, está fazendo aqui no dormitório i masculino /i ? - ouvi Sirius dizer marotamente.

i "Vim ver vocês com pouca roupa, não é óbvio?" /i , pensei ironica.

- É claro que ela veio me vez, não foi Liz? - disse James sentando na cama, e eu pude reparar em seu toráx nu. - Veio até na minha cama...

- Hum... - fez Sirius em tom de malícia.

Por Merlin!Até com sono esse desgraçado sabe fazer piadinhas de mal gosto!

- Ei, nem vem meu bem. - eu disse quando James chegou mais perto. - Eu entrei no dormitório por engano. - disse, corada.

- Isso já deu pra perceber.. - disse Remus, risonho.

Ah, Remus. Até você contra mim?!

Todos estão contra mim!Incrível!

Todos do lado de James, todos contra a Lily..

Vai, vão em frente...Deixem a Lily de lado, menosprezem-na..

Todos me encaravam, principalmente Potter e Pettigrew.

Potter com aquele olhar idiota de sempre e Pettigrew me olhava com cara de débil como se eu fosse uma cenoura ambulante.

- Err..bom, então, eu já vou indo.. - eu disse, tentando sair daquela situação constrangedora.

- Já, Lil? - perguntou James fazendo cara de coitadinho. Uhhh!

- É Evans, Potter! - corrigi, revirando os olhos. - E eu não estou nem um pouco afim de brigar hoje, então. - sorri abrindo a porta. - Bye. - e sai, antes que eles falassem algo.

Me apoiei na porta suspirando. Morta de sono, morta de vergonha e morta de tanto pagar mico.

Desci as escadas, e subi para o dormitório feminino.

Pois é..Quem mandou eu ser tão egocentrica? Ô.Ô

Nunca mais me guio pelo sentido. Isso é uma promessa!

Deitei na cama, dessa vez a certa, e por um momento senti falta do cheiro que inalava da cama de James.

Por Merlin!No que estou pensano!?

Incrivelmente, Potter não sai da minha cabeça. Que droga!

Mais que ele tem um corpo de Deus, uuuhh! xD

- 100 garrafas no muro, 100 garrafas...se uma cair do muro, quantas restarão?? - começei a cantarolar baixinho.

É..Quem sabe assim eu não espanto esses pensamentos pevertidos da mente?


End file.
